1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmitting apparatus that transmits image data to an external apparatus, image transmitting apparatus controlling method, and program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image transmitting apparatuses that transmit read image data to a communicable external apparatus through a network have been known.
A known example of such image transmitting apparatuses is a network scanner apparatus as disclosed in Japanese patent No. 3621180 (hereinafter, “first document”), in which scan conditions, such as a reading resolution, transmitted in advance from a client apparatus as an image transmission destination are stored for selection and, when a password set for each client terminal is entered, an image is read under the stored conditions and is transmitted to the client terminal.
The first document also discloses a network scanner apparatus including an operation panel that allows scan conditions and a client terminal as a transfer destination to be specified from a menu, thereby allowing transmission of an image read under the scan conditions specified through the operation panel to the transfer destination also specified through the operation panel.
Furthermore, a network scanner has been known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-12829, in which a Tool Without An Interesting Name (TWAIN) driver supporting network connection is used for reading so as to allow reading conditions to be set on an image transmitting apparatus from an information processing apparatus as a transmission destination of image data.
Meanwhile, in recent years, when an image read by an image transmitting apparatus is transmitted to an information processing apparatus, such as a personal computer (PC), the image transmitting apparatus can access the transmission destination apparatus to obtain image reading conditions required thereby.
If the image transmitting apparatus has such a function, the image transmitting apparatus can read an image automatically under conditions suitable for the transmission destination apparatus and then transmit read image data. Therefore, operability of the image transmitting apparatus can be increased.
However, when the image transmitting apparatus obtains the reading conditions from the transmission destination apparatus, the obtained reading conditions may not coincide with the reading conditions already set on the image transmitting apparatus side. In that case, if the image transmitting apparatus cannot appropriately handle this situation, it is impossible to appropriately transmit image data to the transmission destination, thereby posing a problem of impairing convenience of the image transmitting apparatus. Moreover, a control scheme for allowing an appropriate operation to be performed if the conditions do not coincide with each other has not been conventionally known.